That is What they Call Thirsty
by Bransch
Summary: Sabine and Jacinda spend their lunch break appreciate Detective Rogers's new look,


_This is a little drabble I wrote for Wish Hook Week over on Tumblr. Sabine and Jacinda spend a few minutes appreciating Detective Rogers's new look. Set after 7X03._

* * *

The afternoon sun filtering through the window warmed Sabine as she sat in the booth, staring off in space and lazily tracing her lower lip with her thumb. A sudden movement broke her from her trance.

"Okay. What or who is on your mind?" Jacinda asked as she slid into the booth across from her best friend.

"What?"

"Come'on girl, spill. I could use a distraction right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar. I know that look. That, my friend, it what they call 'thirsty.' You've got it bad for someone. So who is it?"

"I don't have 'it' bad for anyone. I was just daydreaming."

"Sabine…" Jacinda whined, changing her tactic. "You have been teasing me nonstop about Henry Mills since the recital. Can we just talk about your attractions for a minute?"

"Okay… I give. It's Rogers. I can't help but like his wardrobe change now that he's a detective. He's always been cute, but now that he goes around wearing jeans and those fitted jackets, he's kinda hot."

"Rogers, huh? I never would have put you two together."

"I'm not planning to try and get with him. I'm just admiring from afar."

"Why not go for it? You're both single."

"I don't have time for dating. We have to figure out a way to get Lucy back. And what we're gonna do about Louie."

"Those are my problems. And you are an amazing friend to help me with them, but don't put your own happiness on hold on my account."

"I don't want to talk about dating him. I just want to mindlessly ogle his body."

Jacinda laughed. "Well, I can agree with you on the wardrobe change. It has done wonders for him. I never realized his butt was so cute."

"Right?! Or that his chest was so broad. And have you caught a glimpse of those biceps? Girl…the things I could do to that man. I mean… if I was actually interested in doing… such things…"

A smile spread across Jacinda's face, and it was the first time Sabine had seen her smile since losing Lucy.

"I still think you should go for it. Women always say we don't want to be objectified by men. It doesn't seem fair to do the same, especially with someone as genuine and kind as Detective Rogers."

Sabine leaned back and sighed. "You're right. I'll stop objectifying the handsome detective. At least… out loud."

The two friends giggled together for a moment, completely missing the man in question as he moved across the restaurant to their table.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

Jacinda suppressed another laugh and tried to keep her eyes from straying below the detective's neck. "Detective Rogers. What can we do for you?"

"I happened to notice that your step-mother's vehicle has a flat tire. I believe she may have been on the way to pick Lucy up from ballet, but I fear her car trouble may delay her. I thought it only right to tell you before I head back to the precinct."

Jacinda's demeanor changed in an instant. "Ballet ends in twenty minutes. If I leave now, I'll just make it in time to see her." She stood up and looked at her friend. "You don't mind, do you Sabine?"

"No! Of course not. Give her a hug from me."

"I will." She turned to Rogers. "Thank you, Detective!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying away.

Sabine looked up at Rogers. He was touching his cheek as a blush crept up his neck. It was so adorable, and she felt a similar flush rising in her cheeks.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She realized she was staring, and that she had a stupid grin on her face. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just happy for Jacinda and Lucy. That was a nice thing you did."

"I don't think Belfry is right to keep them apart. And since I feel as though had a hand in their separation, I want to do what I can to rectify my misdeeds."

Sabine glanced at her watch. "Oh… I need to go. My break is almost over. It was nice talking with you, Detective."

"Likewise," he said with a smile. She stood and slid her purse over her shoulder. She was almost ready to walk away, when he stopped her. "Oh, and Sabine?"

"Yes?"

He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. "I am flattered you find my new look so enticing."

Sabine could not meet the detective's eyes as she made a hasty retreat toward the door.


End file.
